In an ultrahigh frequency wireless communication system using mmWave, a center frequency is configured to operate in several GHz to dozens of GHz. Due to the characteristic of the center frequency, a path loss may considerably occur in a radio shadow area in the mmWave communication system. Since it is necessary to stably transmit a synchronization signal to all UEs belonging to the coverage of a base station, in the mmWave communication system, it is necessary to design and transmit a synchronization signal in consideration of a potential deep-null phenomenon capable of being occurred due to the characteristic of the ultrahigh frequency band.